Love of a Mate (Traducción)
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Draco Malfoy tiene un secreto que Hermione Granger ha olvidado. El tiempo y el destino colisionan mientras dos personas aprenden a querer al otro y el mundo aprende a aceptar a los amantes sin conocer su secreto: están destinados. [Dramione. Post-guerra. Veela!Draco] [Traducción autorizada]
1. In dreams

**N/T:** ¡Hola! Como ya avisé en mi página de Facebook (AliciaBlackM), la autora de esta historia me dio permiso para traducirla, así que me he puesto manos a la obra y aquí os traigo el primer capítulo :)

Espero que os guste.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La autora de esta historia es CJRed, yo solo soy la traductora.

* * *

 **Advertencias de la historia:** Rated M, palabras malsonantes, temas sexuales, lemon y fluff. Lo que esperarias de una novela romántica estos días.

* * *

 _ **Love of a Mate.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: In dreams. (En sueños)**

Hermione despertó sobresaltada mientras el sueño se evaporaba lentamente de ella. Estaba cubierta en sudor y su hombro punzaba. Se incorporó y lo tocó esperando ver sangre, pero cuando apartó la mano no había nada en ella. Decir que era extraño sería el eufemismo del siglo, pero se trataba de un sueño que llevaba teniendo desde que había terminado su sexto curso en Hogwarts, hacía ya cuatro años. Y el sueño se estaba haciendo más fuerte.

Su vista vagó por la habitación hasta ver a Ginny observándola desde la oscuridad.

—¿Te he despertado? —preguntó Hermione con suavidad.

Ginny negó, sentándose; parecía preocupada—. Están empeorando, ¿verdad? Los sueños.

Hermione suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama—. Sí, lo están. Pero todos nosotros tenem…

Ginny la interrumpió—. Ni se te ocurra mentirme otra vez, Hermione. No tú estás teniendo pesadillas. Tú no gritas y te revuelves en el colchón; gimes y no parece que sea de dolor. Es solamente al final cuando gritas y es realmente descorazonador.

Hermione tomó una profunda respiración y sonrió forzadamente; terminó siendo más como una mueca—. Ginny, es solo un sueño.

Ginny se levantó y caminó hasta su cama por lo que ambas chicas se acomodaron el colchón.

—Háblame sobre el sueño. ¿Siempre ha sido igual? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas teniéndolo?

Hermione mordió su labio y se hundió bajo las sábanas, arrastrando a Ginny con ella; extrañaría a la chica cuando finalmente se casase con Harry ese verano.

—Sí, siempre ha sido el mismo. Tengo este sueño desde los diecisiete. Simplemente se está volviendo más… explícito, supongo.

Sintió como el interés de Ginny crecía—. ¿Es un sueño húmedo? Pensé que podría serlo pero…. Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con _más_? ¿Más gente?

La castaña negó, sonriendo, y golpeó a su amiga—. Eww, no. Simplemente más nítido, puedo ver más.

—¿Con quién es? —Ginny se dio la vuelta sobre el colchón.

Hermione movió la cabeza y se sonrojó—. Bueno, no pude haberlo dicho desde un principio. Estaba todo oscuro, pero… —Hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, avergonzada—. ¿Recuerdas a Draco Malfoy?

—De. Ninguna. Manera. —La pelirroja jadeó.

La chica resopló—. Sí, bueno, es bastante vergonzoso. Todas pensábamos que era guapo ¿pero por qué está protagonizando sueño húmedo más recurrente?

La pequeña de los Weasley se echó a reír—. ¿Siempre ha sido él o lo añadiste haca poco en tu sueño?

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sintiendo la confusión moverse a través de ella—. No... siempre ha sido él. No sé por qué sé eso, pero lo sé. Y es casi como si no fuera un sueño, sino un recuerdo, como un viejo recuerdo que se repite y que, de repente, vuelve… —Su voz se apagó y se frotó el hombro otra vez; estaba hormigueando otra vez.

Ginny siguió su mirada y luego dijo en voz baja—: Hermione, la cicatriz en tu hombro está volviéndose más nítida.

—Lo sé. Sigo tratando de usar un hechizo para ocultarla pero no funciona —dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y se inclinó para mirarlo—. ¿Cómo me habías dicho que te la hiciste?

—Quién sabe. Tengo tantas cicatrices al azar que no puedo explicar, solo recuerdo las realmente grandes. —Hermione resopló y puso los ojos en blanco mientras hablaba.

Ginny frunció el ceño y trazó la marca con cuidado—. Um, ¿mi hermano se puso salvaje en la cama?

La chica la miró conmocionada y sonrojada por la vergüenza—. ¿Qué? No, y nunca... quiero decir que nunca... —Dejó de hablar y se estremeció—. No me he acostado con tu hermano, Ginny. Te lo he dicho mil veces.

La pelirroja la miró fijamente por un largo período de tiempo y luego frunció el ceño—. Esa es una marca de mordisco, Hermione. Me fijé en ella en ese verano que te quedaste con nosotros, antes de que os fuerais de acampada. Si mi hermano no te la hizo, ¿quién fue?

Hermione se puso pálida e intentó girar su cabeza para mirar la marca—. No, tienes que estar equivocada. ¡Y por supuesto que tu hermano no me mordió, Ginny! Eso es absurdo.

Ginny resopló y tocó la cicatriz, causando que Hermione se estremeciera. Los ojos de Ginny se agrandaron—. ¿Duele?

La castaña negó con la cabeza—. No, no me gusta que lo toques.

La otra chica se echó hacia atrás y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. Oh, por Merlín. Hermione, sé lo que es esa marca.

Granger suspiró—. ¿Una cicatriz que obtuve en una de las muchas batallas en las que mi envuelta durante la guerra?

Ginny negó con la cabeza y tiró del brazo de Hermione—. No, levántate. Tenemos que ir a ver a Fleur.

Hermione jadeó, tratando de soltar su mano de la de Ginny—. ¿Qué? ¡No, no voy a ver a Fleur... detente, Ginny!

* * *

 **Tres horas después, en el Refugio.**

Hermione se sentó, tomando té mientras Fleur le sonreía amablemente. Bill estaba fuera con su hija y Ginny estaba de pie en la cocina sirviéndose más té.

—Entonces, es una marca de emparejamiento, ¿no? —dijo Ginny causando que Hermione se sonrojase y pusiera su mano sobre la cicatriz, incapaz de ocultar su incomodidad.

Fleur asintió, su rostro se volvió pensativo—. ¿Y cuándo dijiste que lo viste po _r_ p _r_ ime _r_ a vez? —preguntó con su suave acento inglés, que había mejorado mucho en los últimos cinco años.

Ginny se sentó, su cara denotaba lo emocionada que estaba.

—Me fijé en ella en el verano en que te casaste con Bill. Todavía estaba rojo y no siempre estaba allí, pero ahora es blanca y nunca se va.

Fleur frunció el ceño y luego dijo cuidadosamente—: Hermione, ¿te importa si echo un vistazo más de cerca?

Hermione miró a Ginny que estaba asintiendo con la cabeza y luego dijo exasperada—. Claro, hazlo.

Fleur dejó su té y se levantó; tuvo cuidado de no tocar la marca. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco, luego sacudió la cabeza con suavidad y se alejó, agarrando un libro de un pequeño estante en el comedor.

—Es una marca de veela —dijo en voz baja—, pero no entiendo por qué la tendrías si no tienes _compañero_.

Hermione se quedó sin aliento cuando Ginny se atragantó con su té.

—¡Un _compañero_! —exclamó Ginny mientras tosía.

Fleur asintió pensativa, pasando un dedo por la página—. Sí, debe estar emparejada. Eso explicaría muy bien por qué lo de ella y Ronald no funcionó. Está destinada a otro, y otro está destinado a ella. —Fleur se mantuvo en silencio, pasando las páginas.

Hermione se quedó sentada con los ojos abiertos mientras Ginny parecía realmente sorprendida.

»Ah, sí —dijo Fleur, poniéndose de pie—. Usó un lazo de olvido contigo. Aquí pone que soñarás con él.

Ginny se quedó sin aliento—. ¡Los tiene! ¡Hermione ha tenido esos sueños!

Hermione se sonrojó—. ¿Pero por qué mi _compañero_ haría eso? Creía que a los Veela no les iba bien sin sus otras mitades.

Fleur asintió, su expresión decayó—. Sí, hubiera sido muy doloroso para él. La cantidad de tiempo más corta para este compromiso es de cinco años. Dado el momento en que recibiste la marca, diría que se hizo para protegerte, hubo una guerra, después de todo. Las veelas solían hacer esto cuando se iban a pelear guerras o si sus _compañeros_ eran muy pequeños. ¿Se trata de un sueño húmedo?

—¡Yo diría que sí! ¡Uno donde está acostándose con alguien! —gritó Ginny.

Hermione tragó saliva—. ¿Qué... qué significa eso?

Fleur le sonrió y luego se encogió de hombros—. Significa que probablemente te uniste completamente con él antes de que hiciera el hechizo. Lo reconociste, por así decirlo.

Hermione frunció el ceño, tratando de sacar los recuerdos de su sueño, que siempre se evaporaba cuando estaba despierta—. ¿Cómo sabré quién es? Quiero decir, no podría ser la persona en mi sueño, entonces ¿cómo sé…?

—¿Conoces a la persona? ¿La del sueño? —la interrumpió Fleur.

Hermione asintió, suspirando—. Bueno, sí. Lo conseguí reconocer hace poco. Pero Fleur, él es un sangrepura, me odiaba. Te prometo que si se hubiera acercado a mí en cualquier lugar, todos lo hubieran sabido.

Ginny parecía un poco perpleja y luego suspiró, asintiendo—. Tiene razón, Fleur. No hay forma de que este chico haya tenido una relación con ella. Todos lo hubiéramos notado. Prácticamente no hablaron durante ese año.

Fleur negó con la cabeza—. No lo sé. ¿Puedo preguntar quién es?

Hermione habló en voz baja—. Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco Malfoy se sentó en la cama, con la cabeza palpitante. Su maldita _compañera_ lo perseguía cada vez más. Cuando el hechizo comenzó a relajarse, él comenzó a sentirla cada vez más cerca. Cada noche se encontraba soñando con ella. Se despertaba todas las noches con su húmeda erección en la mano, desesperado por tocarla.

Draco gimió contra su almohada mientras se tiraba de vuelta a la cama. ¡Se estaba quedando sin tiempo! Muy pronto el hechizo desaparecería y él tendría que reclamarla o perecería de locura. Una parte de él creía que la locura de estar separado de ella ya había comenzado.

Se levantó y tiró de su ropa, mirando alrededor de su habitación con inquietud. Sabía dónde estaba, con quién vivía, dónde trabajaba y qué aspecto tenía, pero no tenía contacto con ella.

La última vez que la había visto había sido durante la guerra. Ella había sido torturada por su tía en su propia casa. Todavía tenía pesadillas sobre esa experiencia. Cada fibra de su ser había exigido que la salvara, que la protegiera. Pero no pudo hacer nada. Si lo hubiera hecho, ella habría terminado asesinada. De hecho, casi la había matado ese imbécil Crabbe durante la Batalla de Hogwarts. Y una vez más no había podido reclamarla, protegerla. Se había quedado atrapado jugando su maldita parte, porque si no lo hacía y el Señor Oscuro miraba demasiado en su mente, podría haber jodido todo.

Pero había logrado mantenerse con vida, y lo poco que le habían permitido hacer para protegerla también la había mantenido con vida. Ella era, de hecho, un héroe de guerra condecorado. Draco, sin embargo, había sido un traidor, y aunque había evitado pudrirse en Azkaban con su padre, no había sido perdonado. También pasó los últimos tres años reconstruyendo la fortuna de su familia, una parte significativa de la cual se perdió después de la guerra en el Ministerio.

Se pasó una mano por la cara y se dirigió al desayuno. Su madre ya estaba allí, con cara de preocupación.

—Draco, debemos hablar.

Él se estremeció. Ah sí, esa conversación de nuevo—. ¿Sí, madre?

—Mi dragón, debes comenzar a buscar a tu compañera. No entiendo cómo has evitado la locura durante tanto tiempo, pero los Veela simplemente deben emparejarse. Tú lo sabes, hijo.

Draco suspiró y tomó su té haciendo un breve gesto hacia el elfo de la casa que se alejaba—. La he encontrado, madre.

Su madre dejó caer su cuchara, su rostro se puso blanco de shock—. ¿Qué? ¿Quién? ¿Cuándo?

Draco miró el retrato de su padre apoyado en la pared, detrás de la silla donde una vez se había sentado. El hombre lo miró con desprecio. Draco negó con la cabeza y dijo en voz baja—: La encontré en la escuela, antes de la guerra y después de que me pusieran la marca oscura. Sabía que ella no estaría a salvo como mi compañera, así que me emparejé con ella e hice que olvidará nuestra unión.

Esa era la versión resumida de lo que realmente había sucedido, Draco pensó que probablemente sería mejor darle una versión simplificada dado que parecía que le daría un ataque a su pobre madre cuando escuchara la historia completa de cómo había terminado emparejado con ella. Hermione Granger.

Su madre jadeó, su mano fue a su boca—. ¡Draco! Deberías haberme dicho. ¿Y si ella hubiera resultado herida? ¡Deberíamos haber estado cuidando de ella, podríamos haber…!

—Madre, si hubiéramos mostrado algún interés en ella durante todo ese tiempo, habría significado nuestra muerte y la suya —la interrumpió él.

Su madre se puso ligeramente verde—. Ella no… ¿Ella no es una sangre pura?

—No, madre, no lo es —negó Draco—. Estaba más segura lejos de mí, muy lejos. —Sus ojos volvieron a mirar el retrato, el odio se reflejaba claramente en su rostro.

Su madre suspiró pesadamente—. Él lo habría terminado aceptando, Draco. Ella es tu _compañera_. Entiendo por qué sentiste que tenías que protegerla de tu padre, pero ¿por qué no me has hablado de ella?

Draco se estremeció ante su tono herido y suspiró, mirando melancólicamente su tostada—. Tu culpabilidad habría sido sofocante, madre, y está bajo el hechizo. No recuerda nada, bueno, nada bueno de mí, y créeme que eso es lo mejor. Traicioné todo lo que ella defendió. Soy el enemigo. Probablemente aún me odie. Y por una buena razón.

Los ojos de Narcissa se abrieron de par en par—. ¡Oh, Draco, ella no puede odiarte! ¡Eres su compañero! Nunca la dañarías.

Los ojos de Draco se posaron en los de Narcissa—. Pero le hice daño, madre. —Hizo un gesto con la mano a la mujer, que aún estaba en shock, y a su padre, que miraba ceñudo desde el retrato, silenciado por supuesto, pero todavía allí para burlarse de ellos—. Le hicimos daño, madre, todos nosotros. Incluso una vez que el hechizo desaparezca, lo más probable es que se niegue a ser mi pareja y no la culpo. No la merezco.

Los ojos de Narcissa se llenaron de lágrimas—. ¡Ni siquiera pienses eso, Draco!

Draco estaba respirando pesadamente ahora, su rostro se retorcía de rabia—. Madre, ¿recuerdas a la chica a la que tu querida hermana marcó en nuestro salón? ¿A la que torturó tan alegremente?

—Sí... —asintió lentamente y dijo, sorprendida—: esa sangre sucia que estaba con Potter. ¿Es amiga de tu pareja?

Los ojos de Draco estaban casi arremolinados por el dolor y la ira—. No, madre. Ella es mi compañera.

Tuvo que moverse con rapidez para atrapar a su madre mientras la mujer se desmayaba sobre la mesa, Draco no recordaba haber visto a su madre hacer una mueca tan horrorizada como la de ese momento.

* * *

 **N/T:** Si veis errores de cualquier tipo no dudéis en decirme, que traduje y revisé el capítulo bastante rápido.

¿Qué os ha parecido este primer capítulo? La historia tiene 25 capítulos, los capítulos no son excesivamente largos y está completa :)

Si recibo muchos reviews trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo cuanto antes, así que ya sabéis ¡dejar un review!

De cualquier manera podéis encontrarme en Facebook como _AliciaBlackM_ porque allí siempre aviso sobre cualquier imprevisto (podéis encontrar el link a la página en mi perfil).

Besos, Ali~


	2. So Slytherin

**N/T:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo en la traducción, tenía este capítulo listo desde el jueves, pero como también tengo mis propias historias pues retrasé un poco la actualización xD

Espero que os guste :)

* * *

Recordad que en mi página de facebook **_AliciaBlackM_ **aviso de cualquier tipo de cosas respecto a las actualizaciones, así que podéis seguirme para estar al tanto de todo.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La trama es de CJRed, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

 _ **Love of a Mate.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: So Slytherin. (Tan Slytherin).**

Hermione y Ginny estaban sentadas en el salón de su pequeño apartamento bebiendo una botella de brandy. La pelirroja se veía algo perturbada.

—Hermione, sí él realmente es tu compañero tuvo que presenciar que fueras torturada.

—Sí. —Hermione asintió.

Ginny movió su cabeza, el vaso temblaba entre sus manos—. ¿Te imaginas todo el autocontrol que tuvo que tener? ¿La lucha que tuvo contra sus instintos? Fleur dijo que eso tendría que haberlo destrozado mentalmente.

Hermione volvió a asentir, con el ceño fruncido—. Lo sé, pero no podría habernos salvado ni a mí ni a Harry y Ron.

—Él sabía que si te hubiera salvado y ellos hubieran muerto tú jamás se lo habrías perdonado —afirmó Ginny.

La castaña resopló, pero terminó asintiendo—. Así que se mantuvo quieto, haciendo su papel. —Hermione estaba tocándose el hombro, con la cara compungida. Era bastante descorazonador pensar en cómo de horrible tendría que haber sido para Draco aquella situación sí realmente era su compañero y un _veela_.

—Es horroroso. —Ginny negó con la cabeza e hizo una mueca.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio hasta que la pelirroja se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa, buscando entre los libros y pergaminos que estaban allí colocados.

—Tenemos que enviarle un mensaje. Él debe saber que te has enterado.

—Pero no sabemos nada con certeza, Ginny. Sí, él es la persona en mis sueños pero eso no asegura nada. ¡Si le enviamos una carta preguntándole si es un veela y si es mi compañero probablemente me mande a San Mungo sin dudarlo!

Ginny la miró con una mueca, pero de cualquier forma volvió a su sitio con pergamino y pluma en mano—. Lo escribiremos de una forma que sepa de lo que estamos hablando solamente si es verdad, así, si no es él, no tendrá idea de qué irá la cosa.

Hermione siguió negando con la cabeza—. ¿Y cómo explicaremos que le hemos enviado una carta? No sociabilizamos con él, Ginny.

—La falta de sueño te afecta —resopló Ginny—. Tenemos el baile para los medio-humanos de la próxima semana. Simplemente lo invitaremos como el cabeza de la familia Malfoy. Estoy segura de que ya tendrá una invitación, esto será una nota de confirmación personal.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que era un plan brillante—. Wow, si realmente se trata de él, entonces sería un medio-humano.

Ginny se encogió de hombros—. Posiblemente, dudo que sea un medio veela. La línea sanguínea de los Malfoy está bien documentada. Me refiero a que, sabemos que no ha existido una veela en las últimas dos generaciones y nadie reaccionó a él como los chicos lo hicieron con Fleur.

Hermione asintió, mordiendo su labio inferior—. Eso es cierto, ni siquiera podría tener un tercio del poder veela. Sus abuelos maternos y paternos fueron sangre pura y su madre pertenece a la casa Black.

—Exactamente, tiene que ser por parte de los Malfoy y a causa del algún tatarabuelo —afirmó Ginny, interrumpiéndola.

Hermione frotó sus brazos y se tumbó en el suelo, cogiendo la pluma de las manos de Ginny—. Todavía no estoy segura de que sea una buena idea. ¿Qué pasa si él no quiere que yo sea su compañera?

—Por supuesto que quiere, ¡te marcó! —se quejó Ginny.

—Pero podría haber sido accidentalmente —suspiró Hermione—. Soy una hija de muggles. ¡Conociste a su padre! Quizás no pudo resistirse a sus impulsos, me marcó y realmente no quería hacerlo. Quizá estaba esperando que yo muriese y así poder emparejarse con otra.

Ginny se vio realmente cabreada y se tumbó junto a ella, cogiendo su vaso de brandy y dándole un sorbo—. No puedo imaginarme que eso haya sucedido. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que sabemos sobre veelas…

-Pero él no es un veela como Fleur. Ella misma dijo que podría haber elegido cualquier otra persona aparte de Bill pero no quería. Eso prueba que su humanidad no es tan esclava de su parte veela como podría serlo. Si Malfoy fuese incluso menos veela que ella podría… —la interrumpió la chica.

—Fleur dijo que ella podría haber marcado a otra persona y no lo hizo. Una vez marcó a Bill, se terminó todo. Él te marcó, Hermione.

Hermione frunció el ceño, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerla—. No entiendo por qué o cómo… Me refiero a que, si de verdad es Malfoy, ¿cuándo pudo marcarme?

—¿En alguna de las millones de ocasiones en las que te quedabas dormida en la biblioteca —inquirió Ginny.

La castaña hizo una mueca y su ceño se profundizó—. En mi sueño, hay una cama con pesadas mantas de color azul, una chimenea y no hay ventanas, y velas flotando a nuestro alrededor. Si realmente me marcó en Hogwarts, ¿en qué lugar pudo ser?

Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de par en par y se sentó luciendo bastante impactada—. ¡Oh, Merlín! Esa es la habitación que aparece en la Sala de Menesteres cuando quiere tener una cita. ¡Te llevó a la Sala de los Menesteres!

Hermione se sentó sobre sus rodillas, impactada—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Harry ni siquiera nos hubiera visto juntos en el mapa del Merodeador si hubiéramos estado allí.

La pelirroja casi estaba saltando por la emoción—. Y él estaba allí trabajando todo el tiempo en ese estúpido armario. Tuvo que haberte metido allí y haber utilizado sus feromonas para mantenerte atontada. Probablemente pensaste que estabas soñando.

Hermione estaba temblando por el shock y el resentimiento-. ¡Ese imbécil! ¡Si realmente hizo eso lo voy a golpear! No tendría que haberse aprovechado…

—No podría haberlo hecho si tú no hubieses querido, Hermione —la interrumpió Ginny—. Tendrías que haberlo deseado también para que las feromonas hubieran hecho efecto en ti. Y lo mismo ocurre para el hechizo de olvido, tenías que estar de acuerdo. ¡Tuviste un tórrido romance con un mortífago! ¡Hermione Granger eres una descarada!

La chica hundió su cabeza entre sus manos—. ¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso? —se lamentó.

Ginny se echó a reír—. Hormonas, feromonas, destino y la Sala de los Menesteres. ¿Recuerdas que apenas podías hablarle a Harry después de que casi matase a Malfoy en el baño?

Hermione asintió, sintiéndose enferma con solo recordarlo—. Estaba tan cabreada con él.

—Normal, trató de matar a tu pareja —afirmó Ginny—. Hermione, él debió hacer el hechizo antes de la batalla. Wow, no me quiero imaginar todo lo que sabrías.

Granger sintió ganas de vomitar al pensar en ello—. No creo que supiera mucho acerca de sus planes. Feromonas o no, no podría haber sabido que él era un mortífago.

Ginny se sentó por un momento, mirando fijamente a su amiga antes de aceptar sus palabras—. No, no creo que lo supieses. Y tienes razón, él no te habría dicho nada. Era peligroso hacerlo, y él no te hubiera puesto en peligro.

Una vez más, el silencio se instaló antes de que Hermione suspirara frustrada—. ¡Esto son conjeturas, Ginny! ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si es él!

Ginny se volvió a sentar y cogió la olvidada pluma—. ¡Pues escribámosle, Hermione!

—Bien, pero sigo creyendo que es una mala idea. Se pensará que me he vuelto loca —se quejó después de suspirar.

—¿Y? No sería nada nuevo. Ahora escribe, «Querido señor Draco Malfoy», suena como un buen comienzo.

* * *

Draco estaba sentado en el escritorio de su estudio, trabajando en algunos documentos, cuando el búho picoteó la ventana. Miró en esa dirección, frunciendo el ceño a este con curiosidad. No era una lechuza que conociese y usualmente las protecciones no dejaban entrar a ningún búho extraño. Apartó sus cosas y abrió la ventana, cogiendo el pergamino enrollado que tenía la lechuza y dándole una golosina de las que tenía en un bol en su escritorio. El búho ululó y se sentó, esperando por una respuesta. La curiosidad de Draco se elevó y se sentó para desenrollar el papel.

 _Querido señor Draco Malfoy,_

 _estoy segura que recuerda que la Fundación por los Derechos de los Desafortunados en la Comunidad Mágica le envió una invitación para el baile que se celebrará para reunir donativos para los medio-humanos. A pesar de que en este instante no tengo a mi disposición la información sobre si rechazó o no la invitación, debo admitir que he soñado algo interesante sobre usted que me ha obligado a contactarlo para poder invitarlo personalmente al evento._

 _Los sueños son cosas curiosas y, aunque nunca he puesto un gran interés en ellos o en las cosas como el destino, he visto suficientes cosas extraordinarias ocurrir a mí alrededor como para pensar sobre ello en esta ocasión._

 _Sé que nuestra relación en la escuela fue bastante confusa. De cualquier manera, hemos dejado atrás esos eventos del pasado. Es increíble lo que se esclarecen algunas cosas tras cinco años, ¿no cree?_

 _Después de tomar el té con Fleur Weasley esta mañana, ella parecía pensar que este hecho llamaría especialmente su atención. Así que estaríamos encantados de que decidiese venir al evento._

 _Sé que una vez fuimos enemigos, pero todos tenemos cicatrices, después de todo. Al final, solo nosotros mismos y nuestros seres queridos sabemos por qué estamos luchando. Debo decir que estoy deseando escuchar sobre sus heridas. ¿Quiere usted saber acerca de las mías?_

 _Esperando no haber sonado muy descarada,_

 _Hermione Granger._

Draco sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones y empezó a ver puntos oscuros. ¡Ella lo sabía! Su jodida compañera, demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, lo había descubierto. Y se las había ingeniado para decírselo sin comentar las cosas obvias que podrían haber llamado la atención si se hubiera equivocado.

Pero él sabía de qué estaba hablando:

Sueños con él.

El destino.

Cinco años.

La mujer veela de Bill Weasley: Fleur.

Y por último, ¡la mención de su cicatriz!

Se sentó de vuelta, impresionado, y miro al búho, que lo observaba directamente. Cogió su calendario y no estaba sorprendido al ver que, de hecho, él había aceptado la invitación al evento que ella había organizado tras la guerra. Una fundación que él había estado subvencionando en secreto durante todo ese tiempo.

Había sido dictaminado con el juzgado que un tercio de su patrimonio quedaría destinado a subvencionar las organizaciones benéficas que el Trío Dorado llevase a cabo. Todos los años, cuando pagaba su deuda, se aseguraba de que todo fuera destinado únicamente a la fundación de Hermione. Públicamente, él subvencionaba otra, pero secretamente él daba dinero a la suya y solamente la suya.

Si al Ministro le había parecido raro, no se lo había dicho a ella. Hermione simplemente le había dado la lista y él había escogido la D.D.C.M que eran las siglas para su fundación. Había sido una de las primeras estúpidas ideas que ella había llevado a cabo tras la guerra después de su campaña en la escuela para luchar por los derechos de los elfos domésticos. La _D.D.C.M_ era la fundación para las criaturas mágicas y los mestizos. Habían obtenido mejores condiciones para criaturas como elfos, duendes, centauros, hombres lobos, gigantes, vampiros y, también, veelas.

Apretó la parte de atrás de la cabeza y trató de controlar su temblor. ¿Cuánto sabía exactamente? ¿Lo recordaba todo? Pensó que no porque la carta escrita de una forma cordial y si Hermione recordase lo sucedido en aquella habitación secreta del castillo le hubiera enviado un vociferador. Gruñó y volvió a mirar al búho. Era bonito, a decir verdad. Una lechuza que estaba, claramente, bien cuidada. Se preguntó si pertenecía a su compañera.

—¿Qué debería ponerle? —le preguntó al búho, que simplemente parpadeó en su dirección.

Claro, como si una lechuza le fuera a ayudar. Suspirando, cerró sus ojos y trató de decidir cuánto estaba dispuesto a decir en su carta de respuesta. Finalmente, decidió que sería mejor responder de forma segura.

* * *

Hermione agarró el pergamino enrollado en Hermes y le dio una golosina para agradecerle el viaje, lo observó volver a su jaula, ululando feliz. Con dedos temblorosos desenrolló el papel.

 _Señorita Hermione Granger,_

 _gracias por su encantadora nota e invitación. Sí, tenía pensado presentarme en el baile con mi madre, que está ansiosa por asistir al evento._

 _Es curioso saber qué estás soñando conmigo. Tengo que admitir, y por favor perdone mi descaro, que yo también he soñado con usted._

 _El destino es una criatura graciosa, señorita Granger, y puede hacer burla de incluso de las mejores intenciones. Debo decir que espero que ser más que el chico que recuerdas de la escuela sea mi destino. Hace cinco años tomé una decisión que me ha perseguido desde entonces._

 _Espero que algún día puedas confiar en mí lo suficiente como para enseñarme tus cicatrices._

 _Estoy agradecido con el hecho de que la señorita Fleur Weasley dijese cosas buenas sobre mí y me invitase a este evento._

 _Déjame saber si mi familia puede ayudarle en cualquier cosa acerca de este baile que te aseguro que apoyamos._

 _Sinceramente tuyo,_

 _Draco Malfoy._

Hermione se hundió en su asintió y suspiró, recorriendo con sus manos la carta y maravillándose con su caligrafía. Él había captado cada una de las pistas que Ginny y ella había dejado en la carta.

Había soñado con ella.

El destino.

El asunto de los cinco años del que había sospechado.

Que se arrepentía y quería ver la marca.

Mencionó a Fleur, a quien se lo había dicho.

Y por último, lo más importante de todo, el evento era _importante para su familia._

Parecía que le confirmaba su herencia veela.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo se había mantenido sentada observando la carta. Quería escribirle de vuelta; demandándole una explicación. Pero la carta no la invitaba a eso. La carta, en todo caso, no la animaba a encontrarse con él. Era bastante formal.

Frunció el ceño y miró a Ginny cuando entró—. Hermes está de vuelta, ¿ha respondido?

Asintió y le tendió la carta a Ginny, un poco reticente. La pelirroja se sentó y jadeó a medida que leía, sus ojos parecían empequeñecerse ante cada pequeña pista que él había dejado.

—Es él —dijo Ginny con suavidad—. Pero es bastante reservado en su respuesta.

Hermione asintió—. Sí, me di cuenta. Es bastante formal.

Ginny miró por la ventana—. Es tan jodidamente Slytherin por su parte.

—Son muy reservados —se burló.

—Pero dijo que estaría aquí. —Ginny suspiró pesadamente y se levantó, colocando la tetera para poder hace más té.

—Con su madre —aclaró Hermione.

—¿Quién tendrá más ganas de verte? Es difícil decir si simplemente estaba siendo amable o si es una advertencia.

—Una advertencia. No estoy segura de cómo lo sé, pero me estaba advirtiendo que su madre está nerviosa por verme.

—¿Entendiste eso ante una simple frase sobre ella? —Los ojos de Ginny se ampliaron.

Hermione se encogió de hombros—. Sí. ¿Puedes imaginarte a Narcissa Malfoy nerviosa por algo? Me está advirtiendo y espera que sea amable con ella.

Ginny negó con la cabeza como si estuviera diciendo que no estaba segura de que Hermione estaba exagerando un poco las cosas. Pero tenían que irse a dormir, así que dejó el tema en paz.

La semana iba a ser brutal y tenían que levantarse temprano, después de todo. Además que Hermione se vio a si misma deseando caer dormida para ver si podía juntar las piezas para poder saber qué pudo haber pasado entre Draco Malfoy y ella.

* * *

 **N/T:** ¡Hola! ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? ¿Qué teorías tenéis? ¿Qué creéis que pasará?

He tenido que hacer un par de modificaciones a la hora de traducir para no repetir tantos "Hermione", "Ginny", etc...

Trataré de tener listo el capítulo para dentro de unos días y recordad dejar vuestro review (estaré contestando los rr esta tarde) :)

Besos, Ali~


	3. Narcissa to the rescue

**N/T:** ¡Hola! Sí, sé que llevo siglos sin actualizar, pero life happens, de cualquier forma estoy tratando de sacar tiempo libre de todas partes para ir traduciendo y dejar los capítulos listos. Gracias por todo el apoyo que le estáis dando a la historia, sois las mejores :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La historia es de CJRed.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Narcissa to the Rescue (Narcissa al rescate).**

Hermione se sentó en la pequeña oficina debajo de su apartamento, observando la nieve caer en el exterior a través de la ventana y sintiéndose algo decepcionada. El abastecedor para el baile se marchaba, se trataba de una pastelería local que le gustaba contratar para ese tipo de cosas. Desafortunadamente, la dueña del negocio se había quemado a sí misma de forma severa y no podría cumplir con su pedido en el tiempo establecido.

Hermione se lamentaba de que la bruja estuviese herida pero la habían dejado en una situación comprometida con respecto al baile. Sin pensarlo, sacó un trozo de pergamino y escribió una nota rápida:

 _Sr. Draco Malfoy,_

 _siento molestarle, pero me preguntaba si conocía alguna pastelería que pudiéramos utilizar para la ceremonia que está a punto de celebrarse este sábado. Nuestro proveedor ha sufrido un accidente y no podrá cumplir con el pedido._

 _Necesitamos:_

 _300 éclairs._

 _300 galletas variadas._

 _300 muffins._

 _Ponché para 250 invitados._

 _Servicio de café y té para 250 invitados._

 _Un surtido de bayas para 250 invitados._

 _Debo admitir que me encuentro perdida ante esta noticia inesperada. ¿Quizá tu madre tenga algunas ideas? He escuchado que ella es increíble cuando se trata de organizar bailes y reuniones._

 _Un cordial saludo,_

 _Hermione Granger._

Dos horas más tarde Hermes apareció y le tendió una nota:

 _Señorita Hermione Granger,_

 _he hablado con mi madre acerca del terrible infortunio de perder a su proveedor de forma repentina. Por ello, ha tomado la ceremonia como si la organizase ella y me ha dicho que todo lo que necesitas para la fiesta del sábado será enviado ese mismo día._

 _Contrataremos elfos domésticos para mejor organización. Son grandes pasteleros bajo las órdenes de nuestras dulce Bestie, que dirige nuestra cocina; tendrás todo lo que necesites en poco tiempo._

 _También, conociéndote, te aseguro que Bestie es una elfina libre y recibe una buena paga. Y obtendrá un ingreso extra por organizar a los otros elfos._

 _Por favor, no te preocupes por los costes, somos felices de hacer esta donación a una causa tan maravillosa. Daremos panfletos que informen a los invitados que un equipo de elfos trabajadores les ha servido los postres y el té._

 _¿También habrá una barra de bebidas?_

 _Un cordial saludo,_

 _Draco Malfoy._

Hermione suspiró y luego frunció el ceño. No, realmente no había planeado poner una barra de bebidas —servir alcohol era bastante caro. Se mordió el labio inferior y comenzó la respuesta a la carta, mirando a Hermes que se estaba acariciando las plumas sobre su escritorio mientras esperaba por su contestación.

 _Sr. Draco Malfoy,_

 _No podría estar más agradecida con la solución de su madre. No teníamos ningún plan de contratar los elfos que necesitaríamos debido al coste, pero estoy realmente sorprendida por la idea y emocionada de ver la forma en la que se llevará a cabo. También estamos eternamente agradecidos por su generosa donación al hacerse cargo de los gastos del servicio de elfos y nos gustaría, con su permiso, añadirlo a la lista de donatarios del evento._

 _Por otro lado, no contemplamos la idea de implantar una barra de bebida. Tenemos un poco de vino sobrante de otro evento pero no suficiente cantidad para el evento que celebraremos con tanta asistencia confirmada._

 _Un cordial saludo,_

 _Hermione Granger._

Le tendió la carta a Hermes y observó al ave volver a tomar el vuelo a pesar de la nieve. Luego observó el reloj, apresurándose en salir para poder llegar a su reunión del mediodía.

* * *

Draco desenrolló el pergamino y le tendió al búho una golosina por el trabajo, sonriendo al ver como el ave lo miraba desconfiado—. Sí, puedes ir a descansar. La próxima carta la enviara la lechuza de la familia y tú podrías ir a casa. Le diré dónde estás.

El búho ululó y luego se acomodó sobre la silla, cerrando los ojos.

Draco escaneó la carta y se rió. Hermione era tan correcta, su compañera.

Levantó la mirada cuando su madre entró en la habitación—. Le encantó la idea. Dice que ellos no podías hacer frente al gasto que suponía contratar a tantos elfos.

—Me preocupa lo que le haya pagado a la mujer que le iba a hacer el pedido y sí le devolverá el dinero —resopló Narcissa.

Draco asintió de forma ausente—. Tampoco tenían planeado poner una barra de bebidas, dicen que no pueden hacerle frente al coste con el volumen de personas que asistirán al evento.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, planearemos eso por nuestra cuenta. Enviaré un búho a la bodega y también tramitaré un pedido de Whisky de fuego. ¿Crees que con doscientas cajas bastará?

—Consigue quinientas y almacenaremos todas las que no utilicemos. Las necesitaremos tarde o temprano es mejor que estar comprando cada vez. —Draco se encogió de hombros.

La mujer chasqueó la lengua pero no le discutió nada—. Contrataré a aquel hombre de las navidades. Era magnífico.

—¿Es un vampiro, verdad? —sonrió Draco.

—Sí, mis invitados lo adorarán. Es realmente encantador —afirmó Narcissa.

Draco negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa a su madre—. Solo querías escandalizarlos pero por suerte el hombre era guapo.

—¿Por suerte? Te gustará saber que yo era consciente que era alguien atractivo. —Le dedicó una mirada molesta.

Draco se rió mientras su madre se giraba con movimientos finos y salía de la habitación.

Rápidamente escribió una nota a Hermione y salió en busca de su búho, que le dedicó una mirada altanera.

—Espera por una respuesta en caso de que la haya y ni se te ocurra picotearla, ella es especial.

Cuando el búho asintió con la cabeza, Draco le tendió la carta y lo observó desaparecer. Su nota había sido corta, pero la había terminado con otra pregunta —una cuestión personal; estaba algo ansioso al pensar en cómo ella podría responderle. Había sido cuidadoso a la hora de elegir sus palabras pero sabía que ella entendería el significado de lo que decía, también sabía que tendría que esperar varias horas así que volvió al trabajo sonriendo al búho de la chica que todavía dormía sobre la silla.

* * *

Hermione observó al búho de actitud arrogante con cuidado y le tendió una golosina al mismo tiempo que cogía la carta. El ave tomó el dulce y se sentó allí, observándola. Abrió la carta, todavía observando al búho con cuidado.

 _Señorita Hermione Granger,_

 _mi madre tiene un camarero magnífico que siempre contrata para sus fiestas e insiste en que trabaje también en el evento del sábado. Estoy seguro que estará encantado con la oferta dado que es un vampiro. También tenemos unos viñedos en Francia y estoy segura de que mientras escribió mi madre ya les está contactando, y siempre tenemos whisky de fuego a mano. De cualquier forma, no dudo que tienes planeado un fantástico evento, te aseguro de que podrás conseguir incluso más dinero cuando la gente tenga un par de copas encima._

 _Por otro lado, ¿a quién llevarás como tu pareja al evento? Yo he pensado en llevar a mi madre._

 _Cordialmente,_

 _Draco Malfoy._

 _P.D: Tu búho está descansando en una silla delante de mí. Lo enviaré a casa más tarde. ¿Cómo se llamaba? La encantadora ave que ves enfrente de ti se llama Hades; ten cuidado, es terrible._

Hermione se rió con la última frase. «Llevando a su madre al baile», pensó. Sabía que había puesto eso solo para llamar su atención, y lo había conseguido. ¿Y su búho descansaba en una silla frente a él? Eso era simplemente adorable.

Se mordió el labio mientras pensaba una respuesta,

 _Señor Draco Malfoy,_

 _estoy de acuerdo con usted respecto a lo del bar, y estamos más que encantados con su generosidad al ayudarnos con el suministro de bebidas para el evento. Estoy algo preocupada de que parezcas tener suficiente whisky de fuego como para ofrecerlo en una fiesta tan grande, pero no rechazaremos esta oportunidad. Gracias, sinceramente gracias. Estoy realmente emocionada de conocer al vampiro del que su madre habla tan excelentemente. Sí ha conseguido sorprenderla para sus reuniones, estoy segura de que hará un gran trabajo en el evento._

 _Qué encantador por tu parte de llevar a tu madre. Como estoy trabajando en la fiesta, no he tenido que buscar ningún acompañante, solamente un vestido para el evento. ¿Quizá tu encantadora madre tenga algunas recomendaciones? He estado tan ocupada que no he tenido tiempo para pensar en ello y Ginny está cabreada conmigo._

 _Gracias,_

 _Hermione Granger._

 _P.D: Mi búho se llama Hermes y tú ave se ha comportado muy bien, concuerda bastante contigo. ¡Es bastante elegante!_

Paró por un momento y luego asintió, enrollando el pergamino. Estaba coqueteando con él vía lechuza; era bastante cómico.

Hades cogió el papel y parecía haber puesto los ojos en blanco al verla riéndose tontamente en el escritorio.

* * *

Draco sonrió a medida que leía la respuesta y luego miró a Hades que le dedicaba una mirada venenosa al durmiente Hermes.

—Sé bueno, Hades —dijo Draco, tendiéndole una golosina—. Vete y prepárate. Le enviaré una respuesta.

Hades ululó y desapareció. Draco volvió a leer la nota varias veces mientras sentía un extraño revuelo en el estómago. Estaba coqueteando con él. Hermione Granger estaba coqueteando con él vía lechuza. Era algo digno de enmarcar. ¿Ella pensaba que su búho y él eran elegantes, no?

Se tocó la barbilla, pensativo. ¿Todavía necesitaba un vestido? Quizás esta era su oportunidad de tomar ventaja. Claramente, no podía llevarla de compras. Eso sería demasiado obvio, pero su madre…

—¿Quiere que vaya de compras con ella? —inquirió sorprendida.

—No exactamente —Draco se encogió de hombros—. Me preguntó si tenías algún consejo que pudieras darle. Quizá podrías enviarle un búho invitándola a ir de compras.

Narcissa frunció el ceño pero Draco vio los ojos calculadores de la mujer mientras medía la idea que le acababa de proponer—. Creo que eso sería magnífico, ¿pero no quieres venir con nosotras?

—Podría llevaros a cenar. —Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Sí, quizá podrías. Necesitaremos un traslador hasta París, querido, y tú estarás allí atendiendo unos negocios. Permíteme concederle dos tardes para que elija. —Narcissa sonrió.

—¿París, madre? —La sonrisa de Draco se correspondió con la de la mujer—. Quizá ella no tenga tanto tiempo.

Narcissa movió la mano, restándole importancia—. Por supuesto que tendrá tiempo, es París. Todas las mujeres tienen tiempo para París, querido.

Draco se rio y cogió la carta de su madre—. Organizaré lo del traslador mañana a primera hora, en cuanto recibamos su respuesta. —El hombre negó con la cabeza, todavía sorprendido con la idea de su madre.

Envió la carta con una pequeña nota escrita por él en el momento en el que Hermes despertó. ¿París? Su madre estaba alucinando, no había ninguna posibilidad de que Hermione aceptase pasar toda la tarde de compras con ella en París.

* * *

 **N/T:** ¡Y ya está! ¿Qué os está pareciendo? Ya van avanzando, ¿no?

Espero que dentro de poco pueda subiros el siguiente capítulo, así que no olvidéis dejar vuestro review :)

Besos y abrazos,

AliciaBlackM.


	4. Oui, Paris

**N/T:** ¡Hola! Sí, sé que llevo siglos sin actualizar, pero la universidad me ha drenado la vida y ya no sé qué es ponerme en el ordenador para algo que no sea hacer apuntes. De cualquier forma he tratado de sacar un mínimo de tiempo para sentarme a traducir y escribir, así que os traigo el cuarto capítulo de la traducción :)

Por cierto, ¡ya son más de cien reviews! Gracias por todo el apoyo, ya se lo he comunicado a la autora y estoy segura de que estará encantada con todo el amor que le estáis dando a este fic.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá. La historia es de CJRed.

* * *

 **Recomendación muscial de la autora** : I love Paris de Ella Fitzgerald.

 **Letra:** I love Paris, why oh why do I love Paris / because my love is near. _(Amo París, ¿por qué, oh, por qué amo París? / Porque mi amado está cerca)._

* * *

 _ **Love of a Mate.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** **Oui, París. (Sí, París).**

Hermione negó con la cabeza. Le había comentado a Ginny sobre sus notas con Malfoy, pero no estaba segura de cómo podría esto. Ginny, claramente molesta con la falta de respuesta por su parte, se había acercado y le había arrancado la carta de su mano. Hermione se quejó y se hundió en su escritorio.

—Esta mujer es una adivina. ¿Cómo ha podido saber lo mucho que adoro París? —Ginny estaba estupefacta—. Puedes ir mañana por el mediodía con facilidad. ¡Coméntaselo ya para que pueda preparar el traslador, Mione! —Hermione se quejó.

—El pobre Hermes está helado. No puedo enviarlo otra vez.

El humor de Ginny bajó un poco y dijo—: Bueno, mándalo mañana a primera hora ¡y más te vale que traigas algo para mí! Estoy tan celosa… ¡París! —Hermione asintió.

—¡Lo sé! —Se sonrieron la una a la otra antes de que alguien entrará, llamando su atención.

* * *

Draco observó cómo Hermes entraba por la ventana de su habitación.

—Bueno, tu dueña está despierta bastante temprano, ¿no? —dijo Draco, sonriendo mientras el búho batía las alas y soltaba la carta.

El hombre la abrió con rapidez.

 _Querido Draco,_

 _Estaría encantada de ir a París con tu madre. Por favor dile que nos podemos encontrar este mediodía a las dos, sino le importa encontrarse conmigo en mi oficina._

 _Hermione._

Draco sonrió ante la nota. También porque apuntadas para su madre había unas direcciones para llegar a la oficina y un agradecimiento por su cordial invitación. Quería gritar de emoción ante la pequeña batalla que claramente había ganado con ella. Lo había llamado por su nombre y no con un «Señor» antes del mismo.

Se terminó de vestir rápidamente y fue donde se encontraba su madre. Narcissa tenía una gran sonrisa mientras leía la nota de Hermione y miraba a su hijo.

—Te dije que todos hacían tiempo para París, hijo.

Draco se rio—. Tendré que recordar eso, madre.

Ella lo desestimó con una mano, alejándose—. Estoy segura de que lo harás. Prepara nuestro traslador, querido. Tengo que ir a arreglarme.

Draco negó con la cabeza, empezando el camino para ir a hacer lo mandado. Hermes está esperando por él así que envió al ave con la petición de unos trasladores antes que nada. Necesitaba uno para sí mismo para poder llevarlas a cenar. Después envió a Hades con una nota para Hermione, dejándole sabe que su madre y ella se encontrarían a las dos.

Luego se las ingenió para hacer una reserva en un conocido restaurante de París al que llevaba a su madre cada pocos meses. El director siempre conseguía un hueco para ellos cada vez que estaban en París.

* * *

Hermione estaba secando sus manos sudadas en sus pantalones de lino. A pesar de que sabía que se trasladaría a un establecimiento mágico, Narcissa le había dicho que no debería que preocuparse por las ropas, lo que significaba que irían a comprar al París muggle.

Estaba vistiendo sus pantalones de invierno de lino blanco y una blusa de seda de color ciruela, junto a su abrigo fino de lana. Tenía puesto también una boina de cachemir oscuro y una bufanda que se había comprado por Navidad dos años atrás, acompañado todo por sus mejores guantes de cuero y sus mejores botas.

Exactamente a las dos, Narcissa Malfoy se adentró a su oficina con una gran sonrisa. Estaba preciosa, una traje azul oscuro de lana y que se ajustaba perfectamente a ella. También llevaba botas y tenía piezas para protegerla del frío.

—Oh, Hermione, querida, te ves preciosa. Qué abrigo tan bonito.

Hermione sonrió débilmente y se acercó, besando a la mujer en ambas mejillas.

—Muchas gracias, mi madre me lo regaló el año pasado.

—Bueno, sin duda tu madre tiene un buen ojo. ¿Estás preparada para irnos, querida?

Hermione asintió y observó a Narcissa sacar una moneda de su bolso y mirar su reloj. Ante su asentimiento, Hermione colocó su mano sobre el traslador y fue rápidamente transportada. Se aparecieron justo delante de un gran edificio y Hermione observó todo a su alrededor con sorpresa.

Narcissa no le prestó mucha atención—. Oh, esta es una de nuestras casas fuera de París. Si agarras mi brazo nos llevaré a la ciudad ahora.

Hermione lo hizo y tras un instante de oscuridad estaba parada detrás de un arbsto en un callejón, Narcissa le sonrió mientras miraba su reloj.

—Bueno, ahora tenemos una cita en veinte minutos, lo suficiente para caminar hasta allí y ver lagunas cosas por el camino. ¿Has estado antes en París, querida?

Hermione asintió, sonrojándose, y se movió para caminar al lado de Narcissa—. Sí, mis padres me han traído en algunas ocasiones. Estudié francés cuando era una niña.

Narcissa arqueó una ceja, sorprendida—. ¿De verdad? ¿Es común para los niños muggles aprender francés? Nosotros enseñamos a Draco, por supuesto, porque tenemos propiedades aquí.

—Bueno, usualmente lo enseñan en escuelas muggles, sí. Estaba triste cuando tuve que dejar de estudiarlo cuando entré a Hogwarts. Traté de mantenerme al día cuando estaba en casa, mis padres incluso me contrataron un tutor, pero todo se complicó con, um, la guerra y esas cosas.

Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada tímidamente, pero Narcissa Malfoy solo asintió, sus ojos escurriéndose pero su sonrisa manteniéndose.

—Sí, me imaginé que tendría muchas cosas de las que preocuparte. ¿Cómo está tu francés ahora? ¿Deberíamos hablarlo?

Hermione sonrió agradecida—. Fui a clases cuando terminé la escuela así que ahora soy más fluida al hablar —replicó en francés.

Los ojos de Narcissa se agrandaran y su sonrisa era extraordinaria. Era una mujer impactantemente hermosa. Quizás se habían equivocado al asumir que los genes veela no estaban en su lado.

—Oh, es simplemente maravilloso. No creo que Draco sepa que hablas francés, querida. No vamos a decírselo todavía.

Hermione sonrió y luego rio, asintiendo—. ¿Dónde estamos yendo?

Hablaron a medida que caminaban. Cuando entraron a la primera tienda estaba claro que conocía a Narcissa Malfoy muy bien. Tenían champán y pastelitos esperando por ellas, también una persona preparada para coger las medidas de Hermione y una selección de vestidos escogidos. Hermione se enamoró de tres y Narcissa la obligó a probarse cada uno de ellos, pasando unos diez minutos comentándolos mientras se movía por la habitación.

—Creo que deberíamos apostar por el de color peltre —dijo Narcissa con un simple asentimiento, mientras Hermione rechazaba el último vestido que era rojo.

Hermione suspiró y asintió—. Sí, era precioso. Y tengo una debilidad por ese color. El primer vestido que me puse era de color azul peltre.

Narcissa sonrió y le dio un sorbo a su champán—. Ahora los zapatos, y después al sastre.

La castaña se cambió rápidamente y cuando salió se encontró a Narcissa cargando el vestido en una bolsa para ropa. Le guiñó un ojo a Hermione mientras salían. Después, tras ajustar las medidas, se dirigió a un callejón y discretamente movió su madre para enviar el vestido al sastre.

—Una sastra mágica, querida, es brillante. El vestido será enviado a tu oficina mañana. Vamos, es hora de buscarte unos zapatos.

Hermione sonrió mientras se apresuraban a encontrarle unos zapatos. Narcissa había encantado un pieza de tela que encajaba perfectamente con el color del vestido y se dirigieron a través de tres tiendas diferentes antes de que encontraran unos zapatos que ambas amaban.

—No tiene un tacón muy alto —dijo Narcissa con felicidad—. Después de todo, estarás muy ocupada esa noche.

Hermione asintió y luego dijo—: Un hechizo de comodidad siempre ayuda.

Narcissa se echó a reír—. ¡El mejor amigo de una mujer! —Miró a su reloj—. ¡Perfecto! Tenemos tiempo para cenar, nuestra familia es buena amiga de un cocinero brillante de un restaurante cercano. ¿Deberíamos ir, Hermione?

La castaña asintió y observe a Narcissa encoger los zapatos para colocarlos en su bolso, después le tendió su brazo. Hermione lo tomó y al instante se aparecieron en la recepción de un maravilloso restaurante. Un mago trajeado se les acercó dando un beso a Narcissa en ambas mejillas y mirando a Hermione con curiosidad.

—¿Y a quién has traído hoy contigo, Cissy querida?

Narcissa sonrió y orgullosamente dijo-: Esta es la señorita Hermione Granger, Raul. Geoff deseará conocerla.

Los ojos de Raul se abrieron de forma exagerada y se presentó—. ¿La Hermione Granger de la guerra?

Ante la confirmación titubeante de Hermione, Raul se echó a reír—. Oh, ¡él estará encantando, Cissy!

Hermione siguió a un todavía divertido Raul hasta una mesa situada en una esquina y decorada con helechos, que les daba algo de privacidad. Narcissa le sonrió y luego le guiñó un ojo mientras Raúl las atendía.

—¡Oh! Trae una botella, Raul. Draco posiblemente se nos una, tenía un viaje de negocias a la ciudad.

La respiración de Hermione se paró un segundo y los latidos de su corazón se dispararon. ¡Eso no se lo esperaba! Al instante quería salir corriendo al baño y comprobar su pelo, había estado debajo de un sombrero después de todo.

—Te ves preciosa, querida —le dijo Narcissa al notar su pequeña perturbación.

Hermione asintió ligeramente y tomó un gran sorbo de agua.

* * *

 **Nota de traductora:** Se viene el encuentro dramione... En quince años porque a saber cuándo vuelvo a encontrar tiempo para traducir.

Sorry por eso, pero tengo examen en cuatro días y ya estoy perdiendo tiempo de estudio en subir esto :(

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, siento los posibles errores de traducción y ortografía, ¡y no olvidéis dejar un review!

Besos y abrazos,

 _Ali~_


End file.
